ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I Ain't Scared Of The Dark
I Ain't Scared Of The Dark is the first Halloween Special of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot The story begins with Carl, Reda, SsS and Clover walking on the streed masked. Carl is a zombie, SsS is transformed into Snare-Oh, Reda is masked as a vampire and Clover is masked as a catwoman. Suddenly they see a hooded floating man. "Hey you! Got some candy?!" Carl yells but the light that is covering the hooded floating man suddenly goes off. "He is..." Clover says. "Floating?!" Reda shocks. "No, i don't have candy. But..." The hooded man turns around and the team realizes it's Zs'Skayr. THEME SONG "Ghostfreak?" Carl says. "FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU KID!" Zs'Skayr pisses off and faces Carl eye to eye. "Dude, chill-pill, and then take one." Carl says and slaps the Xtratrix; transformation sequence begins. Carl's barefeet turn into 2 toed feet, he grows wings, wings cloak him as the transformation stops. "Big..." Carl uncloaks his wings. "CHILL!" "Necrofriggian. How original." Zs'Skayr says. Big Chill realizes his costume didn't entirely wash off. "Aw, come on." Zs'Skayr fires a beam from his eye on his chest and hits Big Chill right in the head. Big Chill falls on Clover, they fall on the ground. "Carl, get off me please." Clover says and Big Chill goes transparent and phases through Clover and then ground. "Never, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" "You can't fool me, child. I have that trick too!" Zs'Skayr says that and goes transparent, catches Big Chill and shocks him. Big Chill shocks and transforms into Frankenstrike, shocks Zs'Skayr and he dissappears. Frankenstrike reverts back to Carl. "Yeah...Not sure what happened to him but i am sure he isn't defeated." Carl says. "We should go back to our house and lock our doors so we're sure he doesn't appear." Reda says. "Dude...He's a GHOST. He can phase through stuff." Carl answers back. "But yeah, we'll do that and also hide. He's too powerful. Except light. Or electricty, i totally shocked him a second ago!" Carl answers again. "True. Except for hiding stuff...It's not really our style." SsS responds, reverting from Snare-Oh. "I don't know...he seemed kinda creepy...a bit...a LOT?" Clover says while still sitting on ground. The boys look at Clover while she nervously smiles. Later Carl is seen locking the doors and jumping behind the couch. "He'll come. But we can't be sure when." Carl says. "Shouldn't you boys turn into something? Like Carl, turn into that mummy!" Clover says. "Snare-Oh? Not sure if i still have him." Carl says and dials the Xtratrix, he finds the Snare-Oh icon and transforms. "Zer Clockverk?" "Clockwork?! Come on Carl, dial on something else! Like PumpkinDude!" SsS says. "I'll try. Becoz i dun't wanna be Clockverk for any longer!" Clockwork hits the Xtratrix and becomes Karateman. "Wrong alien, Carl!" Reda says and SsS facepalms. Karateman slaps the Xtratrix and turns into Jetray. "Jetray?! How does this crappy alien help anybody?" Jetray hits the Xtratrix, becoming Black Bullet. "Ugh...er...um...J-just become something SCARY!" SsS says. "One more try." Black Bullet says once again and turns into Snare-Oh. "Finnaly what i wanted!" "Now we're talki..." Clover says happily but the entrance doors blow up, creeping her out. Snare-Oh checks in front of the couch and sees Zs'Skayr's silhouette in the smoke. "It's him! The psychopath ghost!" "Ghostfreak." SsS corrects Snare-Oh. Snare-Oh looks at SsS. "Grammar nerd. Now let's hide, quick!" Clover slowly crawls to the wall closet(which is opened), SsS covers himself with laundry, Reda hides into the wall closet along with Clover, while Snare-Oh is not hided yet. "Give it up, kid." Zs'Skayr says and comes closer to Snare-Oh. "Leave us alone! What do you want?!" Snare-Oh backs away in fear. "Much." Zs'Skayr says and grabs Snare-Oh's Xtratrix symbol, reverts Carl to human. "Hey!" Carl says as he is seeing himself returned back to human. Zs'Skayr's chest open, and tentacles from inside grab Carl's wrists. "I said, leave us alone!" Carl says while being dragged by Zs'Skayr. "You can't fool a ghost, child!" Zs'Skayr says. Carl sees an flashlight, but can't grab it. "Hmm..." Zs'Skayr grabs Carl and he is creeped out. Zs'Skayr disappears in an energy flow, along with Carl. Everybody who had been hidden comes out. "AGAIN?! Ugh! He's been kidnapped 4, maybe 5 times in these two months!" SsS says. "We have to get him back." Reda says. "Thank you, captain Obvious." SsS says and laughs. "Okay guys, it's hero time!!!" SsS transforms into Blitzwolfer and Reda transforms into Swampfire. "What's so creepy about Swampfire?!" Blitzwolfer says confused. "Let's go!" Clover says and they all bust through the windows. "I'll scan Xtratrix's signal." Blitzwolfer says and activates the Predatrix. "Scanning the locations for Carl Shennyson. Scan complete. Person you want to look for is not found. Thank you for using Predatrix's DNA Locator." Predatrix says. "What?! There is no Xtratrix signal?!" Blitzwolfer says. "Carl could be anywhere. Poor him." In the Zs'Skayr's hideout, train station basement, 9:14 PM Carl is seen sleeping on the torture table, practically hanging on it. "Huh?! Who?! What?! Where's the fire?!" Carl says and realizes where he is. "Let me go you freak!" "Err...no." Zs'Skayr says as he is fixing an machine. Carl looks down the torture table and sees a small desk with all sorts of saws and knives. "So...you kill people with these?" "Past tense." Zs'Skayr answers Carl. "So, you really are a psychopath kille..." Carl says but Zs'Skayr interrupts. "I SAID, PAST TENSE!" Zs'Skayr answers madly, still fixing the machine. "Yea...you are." Carl says. Zs'Skayr leaves the mask and comes closer to Carl. He "stabs" his hand in Carl's chest, while it doesn't hurt. "Ow?" Carl says. Zs'Skayr looks Carl eye to eye, creepily. "Do not interrupt me, child!" Blitzwolfer is seen on the train station, having an device in his hand; Clover and Swampfire are following him. "The scans are getting higher and higher. He is really close." "How close?" Swampfire says. "Close like...Like in that train station basement!" Blitzwolfer says and busts the doors. "WHAT?! How did you find him?! I put a chip on that watch!" Zs'Skayr says madly. "You know...our trix AREN'T the ONLY DNA Scanners in the universe..." Blitzwolfer says. Swampfire melts the cuffs that are holding Carl on the table and also melts the chip on the Xtratrix. "Carl, you may transform at will." "Thank you very much." Carl says and turns into Carlbunnie. "Carlbunnie?! Ahh come on!" Carlbunnie releases sonic waves and pushes Zs'Skayr back on his machine, destroying the machine. "YOU FOOL! You ruined my plans, child. Now, you must DIE!" Zs'Skayr says and releases a strong beam from his chest. "Maybe tommorow. But...NOT TODAY." Carlbunnie says and screams out sonic waves, which wonderfully, redirect the ray to shoot Zs'Skayr. "You're going to ghost jail, freak!" Blitzwolfer says. "HALLOWEEN TRIO, GO!" Reda and Carl slap their trixes; Reda turns into Snare-Oh and Carl turns into Frankenstrike. "HALLOWEEN TRIO UNITE ATTACK!" The whole Halloween Trio attack Zs'Skayr. Later, we see Zs'Skayr being taken to the space jail by Carl's allies. "Thanks GCB. Watch out for his tentacles hidden in the chest, kay?" Carl says and shakes hand with GCB, they fly off to the space. "It's almost morning and we haven't slept a minute." Reda says. Carl checks the Xtratrix for how much hours is it. "4:30 PM?! ALREADY?! Wow, time literally passes by." The team smiles and they all walk home into the sunrise. Characters *Carl *SsS *Reda *Clover *GCB(non-speaking cameo) Villains *Zs'Skayr(first reappearance) Aliens Used By Carl *Big Chill(first reappearance) *Frankenstrike(first reappearance, 2x) *Clockwork(first reappearance, accidental transformation) *Karateman(first reappearance, accidental transformation) *Jetray(first reappearance, accidental transformation) *Black Bullet *Snare-Oh(first reappearance) *Carlbunnie By SsS *Snare-Oh(first reappearance) *Blitzwolfer(first reappearance) By Reda *Swampfire(first reappearance) *Snare-Oh(first reappearance) Trivia *Snare-Oh is debuted in TANC10H with all of the main bros for the first time. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Holiday Specials